In the use of shoulder-fired rockets there is a need for an inexpensive sub-caliber trainer round that can be used by troops that are being trained to use the shoulder-fired rockets. These trainer rounds need to be capable of being miniature in size relative to the actual rockets that are launched at targets and these small trainer rounds need to have the capability of being ballistically matched with the ballistics of an actual tactical round.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a miniature trainer round.
Another object of this invention is to provide a trainer round that can be ballistically matched to that of a tactical round.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a trainer round that can be produced cheaply.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a trainer round that has means for visually indicating the impact point of the trainer round relative to a target.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.